the_princessfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloom
Story Bloom is the princess of the planet Domino, but when she was a baby, the ancestral witches attacked her palace, petrified all Domino inhabitants, and changed the planet into a iced desert. Before being changed into an immaterial spirit, Daphne, Bloom's older sister, sent her to earth to protect her. Bloom was found and raised by Mike and Vanessa, and grew up believing she was their daughter. When 16, Bloom witnessed the fight between a troll and a fairy named Stella. The latter recognize Bloom as a fellow fairy and suggest her to come to Alfea, a wizarding school in a parallel verse. While learning how to be a fire fairy, Bloom investigated about her past and discovered she was Domino's last survivor. In her first movie (The secret of the lost kingdom), the planet is finally saved and she is reunited with her real parents. Bloom graduated from Alfea after season four, and was sent in diverse missions with her four fairies friends (the Winx club). Such as on Earth, where they had to make people believing again in fairies, or as a "magic secret agent" against witches in World of Winx. ''Still (notably in the movie ''Magical adventure), she is seen living with her birth parents in Domino's palace. She stop to be the heir after her sister regain her body; explaining why Bloom go on an adventurous life with her friends. Trivia -Bloom appears in Winx club, World of Winx, The secret of the lost kingdom, Magical adventure, ''and ''The mystery of the abyss. -Her kingdom is Domino. -Bloom, along with the winx, had 14 fairy forms, and bonded with several magic creatures including pixies, selkies, and magical animals. -As of season 6, Daphne recover her material body; she is the oldest princess and as such the crowned one. Bloom does not have heiress duties and seems to live on earth with her fellow Winx from this point on, rather than on Domino. -Prior to that, in movie Magical adventure, ''she seems not very keen with being looked after by several servants, or facing an arranged marriage. As such, she seems to be reluctant royalty. -Sky, her boyfriend, is the prince of Eraklyon (later the king), so if she cannot be Domino's queen by now, Bloom still can be the queen of Eraklyon some day. -Bloom learned she was a princess when already a teenager, so her friends Stella and Aisha (who are princesses too) learned some royal manners to her. Gallery Bloomform1.jpg|Fairy form in first seasons Enchantix.jpg|Enchantix form Believix.jpg|Believix form Sophix.png|Sophix form Lovix.png|Lovix form Harmonix.png|Harmonix form Sirenix.jpg|Sirenix form Bloomix.png|Bloomix form Mythix.png|Mythix form Butterflix.png|Butterflix form Tynix.png|Tynix form Dreamix.png|Dreamix form Onyrix.png|Onyrix form Winx club bloom 022.jpg Immagine-corpo-2 19.jpg Bloom-winx-club-movie-15193346-226-372.jpg| Princess dress in ''The secret of the lost kingdom Horseriding.png|Horse riding outfit Winx 1024 06.jpg| Princess dress in Magical adventure Magical-adventure.jpg Category:Persons Category:Super heroines Category:Living princesses Category:Fictional characters Category:Princesses who did not know they were one at first Category:"Happy ending" princesses Category:Kind-hearted princesses Category:Fallen princesses Category:Animated princesses Category:Animated shows princesses Category:Teenagers Category:Reluctant royalty Category:Badass princesses Category:Princesses by birth Category:Magic users princesses Category:Sisters